


Writing Instruments

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Silas gives Dominic an anniversary present.
Relationships: Dominic Frey/Silas Mason
Series: kinktober drabble challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950667
Kudos: 7





	Writing Instruments

It was an agreement made after the very first of their meetings: to abstain from using any actual weapons on their play. There had never been any cause for regret.

But then Silas had come into a letter opener, a fine silver thing, far more expensive than anything he should own. Payment received from one of his less than lawful acquaintances for a favor long forgotten. 

Dominic’s back is bare to Silas, a blank page for him to write their story. The letter opener drew no blood, but left instead a raised welt on its wake, the perfect anniversary present.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
